Continuing support is requestd for Core Center facilities and services to strengthen and promote collaborative interactions between the sixteen vision researchers that comprise the Core faculty at the Cullen Eye Institute of Baylor College of Medicine. The major programmatic areas include diseases of the retina and choroid, the cornea and the sensory motor visual system. Research activities include investigation of the anatomy, biochemistry, physiology and pathology of the neural retina, retinal pigment epithelium and choroid, retinal organization and information processing, the role of herpes virus in corneal disease, endogenous fungal endophthalmitis and visual dysfunction of strabismus and amblyopia.